


Sweetness and Terrifying Warmth

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gaslighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's been in this position a hundred times. Or maybe just this one time. It feels like he's been here before, but maybe he's just imagined it. Against the ladder with Hannibal leaning in towards him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness and Terrifying Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [cthonical's commentary to this post.](http://cthonical.tumblr.com/post/51797057434/hushthenoise-theres-meta-on-this-gif-in) AKA all her fault.

He's been in this position a hundred times. Or maybe just this one time. It feels like he's been here before, but maybe he's just imagined it. Against the ladder with Hannibal leaning in towards him. Close enough that he can just about hear the other man's heartbeat, feel his breath on his neck. And it's too much, so much too much that he's afraid he'll vibrate out of his skin any moment, but he can't move. Won't move. 

He wants this. He won't move because he wants this to keep going in whatever impossible, terrifying direction it's going. So few people ever even want to get this close to him, but Hannibal just stands there, gets in his personal space and never leaves, even when he's seen him at his worst.

Will closes his eyes as Hannibal leans in and breathes out slowly as he feels the touch of the other man's nose against his throat, and everything else just fades away.

***

Hannibal can feel the fear rolling off Will in waves, but not fear of him. Never fear of him, because Will trusts him, blindly and stupidly, but that trust is the sweetest thing Hannibal's ever tasted, heavy on his tongue as he parts his lips just enough to touch his teeth to Will's neck.

The trembling intensifies, for a moment, and then Will goes still, limp, fear gone and only trust and faith left. There is something strange about Will, that he doesn't feel any threat from him, and Hannibal wonders if it's because of himself. He feels no wish to hurt Will, who trusts him and softens under his touch and smells warm and sweet.

He breathes out slowly against Will's neck, letting warm air lift the hairs on his skin, the faintest scent of arousal hanging in the air between him. And it would be so easy to take this and turn it into something more, with a few carefully chosen words and gestures, but that does not suit Hannibal's purpose, and so he backs away.

Later, Will will question the event, if it really happened, and Hannibal will tell him it didn't. He'll watch fear spark in his eyes for a moment, and then the quiet defeat of a man losing his mind. Hannibal will step in, ever the supportive friend, and they will both go on with their lives as though it never happened.

Just as they have before.


End file.
